


thousands of times

by lmoreilly



Category: Krashlyn - Fandom, USWNT - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7615051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmoreilly/pseuds/lmoreilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>throwing it back to the college au for kriegy's birthday!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	thousands of times

**Author's Note:**

> let your mind loose and imagine that all the unc players are there at the same time k? k thx love ya

Ashlyn threw her head back against the seat of the bus as Tobin leaned away from her ear, laughter filling the area around them.

 

“Tobin… Tobin, oh my god, I can’t even believe you,” Ashlyn cried out between laughs. The rest of the team had joined in at this point, not evening knowing what they were laughing at. But hey, if Ashlyn Harris and Tobin Heath thought it was hilarious, then it was definitely something to worth laughing at. “You look so innocent,” Ashlyn gasped, gesturing in Tobin’s general direction before laughing again. “You’re so vulgar.” Tobin just laughed again from the window seat beside her, burying her bare feet under Ashlyn’s thigh.

 

“I mean, whatever it is, you have to do it. I don’t make the rules Ashy.” Meghan smirked, gathering laughter from the girls around her. “We only have a,” she checked her watch, “about a gazillion hours left.”

 

“Please save me,” Ashlyn groaned dramatically, “before it’s too late.”

 

“Muffin, we only have four hours left.”

 

“Yeah, Whit’s right Ash. So, you better pipe up about that dare now, because we all over here,” Meghan waved her hands at all their other team mates, “have four hours left to bug the life out of you.” 

 

Tobin laughed, pulling her snapback off of her head and pulling her hood up. She dropped her phone to her lap before giggling again. “I told her to ask one of the girls on their team if she wanted to hook up after the game.”

 

All of the team hooted and hollered, as Ashlyn just grinned, flashing a dimple and throwing an arm around Tobin. Even though Ashlyn and Whitney were best friends, even the great Whitney Engen could only deal with so much Ashlyn Harris, especially on the seven and a half hour bus ride to Penn State. 

 

“Everyone has one now,” Ashlyn groaned, “so we have officially run out of things to do and we are just halfway there.”

 

“Let’s talk hot girls!”

 

“Tobin, just because we all play women’s soccer and see you naked more times a week than we’d care for, doesn’t mean we are all gay.” Tobin just shrugged, not even looking up from her phone.

 

Ashlyn leaned over her phone, laughing at the sight. “University of Cali, baby! Damn,” Tobin’s head shot up and she grumbled under her breath, something about Ashlyn being the nosy person she had ever known. “Oh Toby, she’s hot. Her name’s Morgan? Tobin and Morgan, you guys would be…”

 

“Mobin!”

 

“Torgan!”

 

“You dumbass,” Tobin punched Ashlyn before handing her the phone, “it’s Alex Morgan. Her last name is Morgan.”

 

"So... Horgan, then?"

 

"No, you jackass, they would be Talex."

 

"Oh damn, that's actually smart Megs. I'm proud of you." Crystal roughed up Meghan's hair with a laugh.

 

“She’s a catch anyway dude.”

 

“She literally lives across the country.”

 

“Ah yes, here we are, complaining about distance, as we drive through the entire state of Virginia for a fucking soccer game.” Ashlyn laughed. Tobin just sneered, pulling her feet out from under Ashlyn’s leg and turning around, so her back is pressed up against Ashlyn. 

 

“Why would I need a girlfriend when I have you, Ashypoo?”

 

“Shut up, oh my good God.” Allie moaned from behind them. She stood up and reached over the seat, pulling Ashlyn’s earbuds out from her pockets. “These sweet babies,” she pulled them into Ashlyn’s phone, “go right in here and guess what Ash? Guess what they do?” With that, she shoved them into Ashlyn’s ear and kissed the top of her head with a sweet smile. 

 

.:.

 

“It’s day 53,” Meghan spoke in a fake deep voice, “and we have finally seen the real ground. I have never felt more alive.”

 

Allie leaned down to touch the pavement, trying to stretch her hamstrings, as Ashlyn smacked her butt. “Can I do anything without you interfering?” She laughed, lunging forwards to grab her goalkeepers ponytail, “I mean, I love my Ashypoo, but you are a pain in my ass.”

 

The girls filed into the hotel lobby, decked out in matching baby blue gear. This wasn’t their first away game together, but rather one of their last of the season. Being Ashlyn’s last year, the girls were determined to make her last trip to Maryland a great one; much like their travels always were.

 

“Okay ladies, listen up,” Mark called from the head of the group, “we are going four to a room here, grace to the lofty bed sizes. In 1811, we’re going Tobin, Whitney, Ashlyn and Meghan.”

 

“Woo, let’s get it!” Tobin called out, jumping onto Ashlyn’s back, who had already started running towards the elevator.

 

“Harris!” 

 

“Toby, we gotta double back!” She turned on her heels, flinging the brunette off of her back. Even Mark couldn’t help but laugh at the whole scene, before pretending to beat Ashlyn over the head with his clipboard.

 

“Remembering we have our greeting tonight with the Penn State ladies, that’s at 8:30, and you all meet down here. Please, no bad impressions. I’m looking at this side of the huddle in particular.” Allie just looked down the line, starting with Ashlyn and Tobin and ending with Meghan, Crystal, Whitney and Heather. She shrugged along with the rest of them, agreeing that, yes, if trouble was caused on these sort of excursions, it is usually their group’s fault.

 

“Oh, coach,” Meghan trilled in some sort of horrific accent, “you need not worry about us fine ladies. What happened in Stanford, stays in Stanford.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Okay and maybe also in Tobin’s head.”

 

The whole team rioted, screaming and laughing together, with the exception of Tobin, who had turned 180 degrees to have her back to the huddle.

 

“It’s okay Toby, that Press girl was hot.”

 

“Yeah dude, even HAO thinks she’s hot and that girl has been on the same-”

 

“Harris and Heath. If I even see you two _imagining_ one of the Pennsylvania players, you will see nothing but bench for the rest of this trip.” Mark tried hard to hide his half smirk, but he knew just as well as every other girl that Ashlyn was probably going to be doing more than imagining some of the opponents. After five days a week for four years with Ashlyn Harris, the two had a very close coach-player bond and Mark knew his top goaltender like the back of his hand. He’d spent enough time reporting her to Dean after Dean, until they got to a point where he had just said fuck it and gone along with her shenanigans.

 

“You don’t need to worry about crazy baby Heath over here,” Ashlyn grabbed Tobin’s shoulders, “I’ll keep her on lockdown.”

 

.:.

 

“We are matching. AGAIN.” 

 

“Tobin, we both only wear black. Of course we are going to match. What are you expecting?” The next thing Ashlyn felt was the back of a hand against her cheek.

 

“There. Now one of us is black and red.” She stuck her tongue out laughing, bounding into the next room down, presumably to bug Allie while she was doing her make up.

 

“ASHLYN!”

 

“I’m coming woman, don’t get your panties in a knot.” 

 

Allie just smiled at her as Ashlyn appeared in the doorway. “First of all, don’t you think Tobs should leave the hat? Her hair is so cute right now, but she won’t let me take of the damn hat.”

 

“Tobin, are you seriously about to fight Allie freaking Long about this?”

 

“Point fucking taken, both of you are plotting against me. I love when my best friends have no loyalty.”

 

“Oh cork it, Tobin, you just looked better without it.” She tossed the snapback onto the floor, somewhere under the desk in the corner. “And two, what about that dare? You have to do it, so might as well scope her out tonight, am I right ladies?” Allie turned towards Crystal and Heather, who nodded animatedly, even though they were much more concerned with watching some EPL game.

 

“Dare’s a dare, Allie. I’d be the last one to break it.”

 

.:.

 

“She has a nice ass?” Tobin whispered into Ashlyn’s ear, but loud enough so that Allie and Meghan could hear.

 

“C’mon Tobin is your gaydar broken? Straighter than a ruler.”

 

“Meghan, anything is possible if you set your tongue to it.” 

 

“Holy shit Tobin, you make me want to projectile vomit everywhere. Like, everywhere. Namely in all of your bags and cleats.”

 

“Check out the blonde over there though. Nice legs.”

 

“Too easy. At least give me a challenge.”

 

“Ashlyn, take the ego down a few notches and then we will take, okay babe?” Allie flashed a fake smile in her direction.

 

“You want a challenge?” Tobin cocked her head sideways, mulling through the Penn State team which was gathering in front of them. “Alright, I’ll give you a hundred bucks if you can nail her by the end of the night.” The four girls followed Tobin’s thumb, which was pointed at a trio of brunettes in the middle of the team. “The one with the one shirt on, and the lace bra underneath.” Tobin wiggled her eyebrows at Ashlyn. “She’s the captain of their team, the best right back in U23s. I hear she speaks fluent German and also know that her body looks pretty killer.”

 

“I said a challenge, not mission impossible, you moron.” She laughed.

 

Slowly, Allie, Tobin and Meghan looked at the blonde, who had yet to tear her eyes from the brunette in front of them.

 

“Is this it?” Meghan gasped. “The great Ashlyn Harris, turning down a challenge?” Ashlyn gave her shorter friend a glance out of the side of her eye, 

 

“Fine.”

 

.:.

 

“Alright girls, let’s fucking get this!” Tobin started clapping as she lead the team out of the locker room, with Ashlyn close behind.

 

“You ready, Harris?” Meghan called from a couple places back, the tone of her voice evident. At this point, Whitney, the ever so diligent best friend had filled the rest of the girls in on Ashlyn’s pick. The whole team knew that Ashlyn was always ready for a game, but now they were all reassured that, yes, she was also ready to get this out of the way.

 

Tobin lead them out, as she had done (probably hundreds) of times before. The two teams kicked a couple of balls around with themselves before lining up for the anthem. Like they had done thousands of times before. And Ashlyn watched as Tobin jogged up to centre field for coin toss, like she had thousands of times before. But it didn’t quite set in until when Tobin arrived back at the huddle, after their talks and cheer, when Tobin had leaned into her and whispered about how good she smelled. And as Tobin lead the girls into the pre-game handshake (like she had done thousands of times before), Ashlyn finally let what was about to happen hit her.

 

“Best of luck,” she heard a gentle voice ring in front of her, before stepping up behind Tobin. 

 

“Good luck, Keeper!” The brunette squeaked as she reached both hands out, grabbing Ashlyn’s hand and elbow. So, Ashlyn leaned in, like she had done never before, and whispered into her ear. 

 

“Do you want to hook up after this?”

 

“Ashlyn, don’t act like you have to ask to get into my pants. It’s been like, what, almost two years now?”

 

Ashlyn just smirked, leaning in to kiss the top of her favourite player’s head, just like she had, a thousand times before.


End file.
